


Let Me In

by magickmoons



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been gone so long, she was about ready to go out after them herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Drabble Tree Challenge at LiveJournal's writerverse. Source line is in bold.

They'd been gone so long, she was about ready to go out after them herself. Then **she heard a sound and moved slowly to open the door a crack.**

"It's me," came the harsh whisper from the dark. "Let me in."

She opened the door just wide enough to let him slip through. He turned to close and bolt it as soon as he was in.

Her eyes wide, she asked in a trembling voice, "But what about everyone else?"

He shook his head brusquely as he pulled his jacket off, revealing a blood-stained shirt underneath. "They didn't make it."


End file.
